


We Met By Chance

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Ella's parents are alive as she takes Kit to meet them.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Met By Chance

Ella had met the handsome apprentice in the forest. And after doing so, she could barely stop thinking about him. His name was Kit, and he was, in every way, the most charming man Ella had ever laid eyes on. 

So after she had ridden back home, she told her mother and father all about him. Her father had frowned, wondering who this mysterious stranger was, and if he ought to be trusted. 

Ella's mother, however, was fully supportive, being absolutely delighted about the idea of her daughter meeting a stranger in such a romantic way. So while they stayed and talked about this, Ella's father went into his study, muttering something about not talking to strangers.

A few days later Ella found herself back in the forest, quite eager to see the apprentice again. She did not know when she'd actually see him, or if she ever would, but he had told her that he'd like to see her again after all...

He did not, however, show up. Not that day nor the next. But on the third day when Ella rode into the forest, there he was.  
They were both equally thrilled to see each other again, and spent the entire day talking and getting to know each other.

And the next time they met, Ella decided to introduce the man to her parents. He was a bit hesitant about this for a reason Ella could not understand, but he said yes nevertheless.

The strangest thing happened as Ella and Kit walked into the house, hand in hand. Every single person they passed, every staff member, and even Ella's parents, went down to their knees and spoke: "My Prince."

Ella turned to look at Kit with a shocked look on her face. It did not take her long to figure out who this handsome stranger was. And he seemed eager to explain.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth," Kit said, smiling at her a little as he held her hand. "Do forgive me. I wanted you to get to know me as merely.... me. Nothing more."

Despite her shocked state, Ella understood. She understood quite well. So she nodded, giving him a small smile before watching as her parents stood up.

"Ella... you did not mention you met the prince", her father said, a bit startled as he stared at the pair. Ella's mother, on the other hand, was smirking.

"She did not know," Kit said with a smile. "The fault is mine. And hopefully she will forgive me." He turned to look at Ella with a hopeful gaze.

"She will," Ella said with a soft giggle.

Kit kept on smiling at her, and once Ella's parents excused them for a moment to prepare them all a lunch, he leaned closer and whispered: "And I hope you'll like the prince as much as you liked the apprentice."

"Maybe I will," Ella smirked. As she watched Kit, she realized that no matter what his title was, her feelings for him remained the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I could have made this longer, but as I've said, with the current state of requests, I unfortunately cannot :)


End file.
